


Allergies

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [102]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pavel is Alergic, Tumblr, Weird Prompt is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Pavel is Allergic to honey. Sherlock and John don't know this, so when they invite him over, Sherlock's bee keeping products are all over the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Pavel is allergic to honey. John doesn't know this when he and Sherlock invite him over, and Sherlock 's bee keeper products are all over the house. Kinda random, but okay. ~Your lovely Oar

Pavel stepped into 221B Baker Street and froze, because every available surface was covered in jars of honey, and John was saying “I hope you don’t mind it’s just that Sherlock hasn’t had the chance to put them away yet… Pavel?"

The young Russian had gone pale, and Sherlock looked, really looked, at him before saying “Oh… John, he’s allergic to honey!"

John gaped “Oh, is that it, then" he asked, and Pavel nodded, causing John to smile and said “well then, it looks like we’re eating out tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, I know.. but weird prompt.


End file.
